A night in moonlight
by rainy-lullaby
Summary: She wasn’t like his beloved sister, Juuri. She defiantly wasn’t like the other monsters that were called purebloods. She wasn’t like the other whores that fling themselves at him. She was just…her. Rido/Shiki's mother.


**Title**: A night in moonlight.

**Disclaimer**: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.

**Pairing**: Rido Kuran x (Insert Shiki's mom's name here)

**Inspiration**: err...I don't know.

**AN**: This is a one shot, sadly. Hehe I made Rido…romantic. XD

* * *

It was nightfall, the moon lightly hit her, making her pale skin glimmer. He watched her; she brushed her wet dark maroon hair. She just bathed; she smiled fresh and brand new making his thirst grow. She sat in front of her vanity, without looking in the mirror. The Heterochromia pureblood rose from his seat on their bed, walking behind her. She continued to brush her hair until she noticed her lover behind her. She looked up at him, with worried blue eyes.

'Is something wrong, Rido?" She quietly whispered. Rido didn't reply and took the brush out her hand. His long fingers took some of her mahogany hair from the back of her head and brushed her locks for her.

She snuggled up in her robe, feeling warmth spread in her as her lover kindly brushed her hair. It was rare for them to have nice, quite moments like this.

"You're blushing." He playful said, everything he said had a seductive tone in it. Rido watched in her the mirror before them, staring at her striking face.

"Well, you never offer to do this before." She tried to hide her blush by fixing her gaze on her bare feet. Rido move a hand around her head to her chin and titled her chin up to look at the mirror. She had a pink blush that danced across her pale face, making Rido smirk a bit. After staring at his lover's reflection, it dawned on him.

She wasn't like his beloved sister, Juuri. She defiantly wasn't like the other monsters that were called purebloods. She wasn't like the other whores that fling themselves at him. She was just…her. He was so unfair to her. He was in love with his sister, he drank others blood, and didn't tell her that he loved her.

"It's the least I could do."

"…What do you mean, Rido?" She titled her head back to look at him. She staring at his two colored eyes, worried about what he meant. He looked down at her, lightly brushing his fingers against her face.

"I'm so unfair to you…" Rido moved to sit next to her on the small bench in front of her vanity. She moved a bit closer to him, moving a hand to his back to comfort him. He looked up at her with his two colored irises. He moved a hand to her waist to pull her in his tight in embrace.

She froze up. Rido Kuran doesn't hug anyone. His a powerful pureblood, he doesn't show affection to others, at all.

"Are you thirsty?" She quietly asked, trying to comfort him.

"No." He lied, not wanting to take anymore from her.

Rido pulled on his collar, exposing his pale neck. She felt her blood lust rise while looking at his naked neck. Her blue eyes turned to a wine red and she moved in close proximity. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and slowly sank her fangs in his neck. Rido hissed a bit in pain as his lover took blood from him. He could the blood rush in her mouth and hear her moans of delight. After what felt like hours, she pulled away with his blood trickling down her mouth.

Rido pulled in for a kiss, surprising her again. He cringed at the taste of the copper liquid, but he brushed it off. It was no longer a pureblood and a regular vampire in a relationship; they were normal lovers now with their highs and lows.

After pulling apart, she wiped of the blood on both their faces with her hand and snuggled into his chest, hoping he would allow it. He let her cuddled to him and smoothed a hand over her dark locks. Her fingers curled in his dark curly hairs, toying with them.

His usually playful voice became stern. He whispered words, which he'd be ashamed to say out loud, in her ear. She froze up again, but relax in his strong arms.

"I love you too, Rido…"

* * *

Told ya!

Review pleaseee!


End file.
